Pilih Dia atau Aku?
by Shassang
Summary: Seorang pria yang mulai goyah menentukan hatinya. Dan hati wanita yang mulai ragu dan menunggu kepastian dari si pria.
1. Chapter 1

_Semua karakter di cerita ini dari Gintama milik Sorachi Hiideaki. Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk membuat cerita ini. Setelah anda membacanya, jika suka, mohon di review, jika tidak suka apalagi benci cerita yang saya buat harap untuk tidak berkomentar kasar._

 **Warning** : semi OOC (kayaknya, wkwk), Umur para karakter telah diubah untuk mendukung jalannya cerita ini. dan maaf agak ngawur, ketik kilat soalnya, hehe /tabok/

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, China. Menikahlah denganku", dengan nada datar nan santai tanpa kesan serius sedikitpun. Aku dilamar oleh cowok yang paling kubenci di dunia ini dengan sangat tidak romantis.

.

.

.

Semua orang di sekitar pasangan _rival_ itu mendadak membatu ketika mendengar ucapan dari seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat pasir yang kini telah menginjak usia 21 tahun itu. Okita Sougo. Pemuda dengan julukan pangeran sadis dari planet sadis itu telah melamar dengan serius (meski tidak terlihat begitu) seorang gadis amanto keturunan ras terkuat alam semesta, Kagura, yang telah resmi menginjak usia 17 tahun tepat beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Shouichiro-Kun/OKITA-SAN/SOUGO!"

Untuk merayakan ultah Kagura yang ke 17, dengan amat terpaksa Gintoki membuat pesta yang tidak bisa dibilang mewah itu untuk anak perempuannya yang kurang ajar ini. Dia merengek ingin mendapatkan perlakuan khusus seperti gadis-gadis lain. Dan saat ultahnya itu, ia tak menyangka akan dibuat sangat sangat terkejut.

Bibir Kagura yang tadinya monyong setelah meniup lilin mendadak bergetar. Wajahnya segera merah padam, pasalnya saat proses pemberian kado, Sougo memberikannya sebuah cincin yang sangat indah.

"Oiiii! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Anak sadis kalian sedang melamar putriku!", jerit Gintoki sambil mengguncang tubuh Hijikata yang juga masih shock.

" _maa, maa_ , Sakata-san, lagian putrimu juga sudah menginjak usia yang pas untuk menikah, jadi biarkan saja", ucap Kondo berusaha menenangkan Papi Gin yang menggila.

Mengabaikan para orang tua yang sedang shock itu. Sougo masih tenang menanti jawaban Kagura. Sudah hampir 5 menit, tapi gadis itu masih diam. Otae yang juga berada di pesta itu segera menghampiri Sougo.

"Ne, Okita-san, bagaimana jika memberi Kagura-chan waktu?", saran Otae. Sougo juga mendapatkan tanggapan dari kagura untuk diberi waktu.

"maa, baiklah. Waktunya 3 hari, China. Kutunggu jawabanmu, kadonya kuletakkan disini. Kalau begitu aku balik dulu, ya", sambil berkata begitu, Sougo meninggalkan kediaman Yorozuya yang mendadak canggung. Karena situasi canggung begitu, mau tak mau Kondo dan Hijikata juga ikutan kabur tak lupa memberi hadiah.

.

.

.

"Nee, Hijikata-san, apa China menolakku, ya?"

Tatapan Sougo seperti biasa datar, namun lebih terasa hampa. Ia sudah 3 hari tak bertemu gadis yang ia lamar itu, lebih tepatnya karena Kagura yang menghindarinya. Hijikata hanya melirikhya sedih sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"ya mungkin kau ditolak"

"disaat begini seharusnya kau memberiku semangat kan, Hijikata sialan", balas Sougo dengan kesal. Hijikata hanya menggindikkan bahunya.

"jika kau ditolak, kau bisa mencari wanita lain", ujar Hijikata lalu meninggalkan Sougo untuk berpatroli.

"cih, bicaramu mudah sekali. Bahkan kau belum bisa _move on_ dari kakakku"

.

.

.

"Anego..."

Kagura seperti biasa menghampiri _istri_ Gin-chan nya itu jika ada masalah, dan masalah kali ini mengenai jawabannya untuk si musuh bebuyutannya, pria yang dibencinya sampai keubun-ubun, namun sekarang berubah dengan rasa yang lain.

Cinta itu benar-benar membuatmu merasa terkejut dan aneh. kita tak tahu siapa yang nantinya akan bersanding dengan kita. Bahkan Kagura masih mengingat betapa shock nya dia dan Shinpachi (tentu saja dengan yang lainnya). Ketika Gin-san datang melamar putri sulung keluarga Shimura itu.

"Araa' Kagura-chan, apa kau sudah bertemu Okita-san untuk memberi jawabanmu?", tanya Otae sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah berusia 4 bulan itu.

"belum, Anegoo... aku sangat bingung. Aku tidak tau apakah aku juga menyukainya, aru. Aku tidak ingin menyesal, aru. Lagipula aku... masih belum siap untuk menikah, aru..", jawab Kagura lirih. Rambut panjangnya ia sengaja mainkan untuk memberi sedikit efek tenang.

"Kagura-chan... sampaikan pada Okita-san apa yang benar benar kau rasakan saat ini, kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri... jika memang Kagura chan belum siap, sampaikan padanya dengan jelas, agar ia mengerti..", saran Otae. Kagura hanya diam berusaha memikirkan semuanya.

"baiklah Anego, aku akan menemuinya sekarang, aru"

.

.

.

"Permisi", seorang wanita bersurai biru panjang itu menghampiri Sougo yang sedang berpatroli. Atau lebih tepatnya, menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur dibangku taman.

Mendengar hal itu, membuat tidur Sougo terganggu. Ia tak bisa mengelak, lagian ini sudah kewajibannya jika ada seseorang yang meminta bantuan. Saat ia membuka penutup matanya, ia cukup terkejut mendapatkan orang tersebut dihadapannya,

"aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis berwajah tembok di siang bolong ini"

"seperti biasa ucapanmu selalu kasar"

.

.

.

"jadi kau datang ke sini untuk mencari toko donat yang baru buka?", tanya Sougo sambil melihat-lihat selebaran ditangannya. Si maniak donat hanya mengangguk dan menatap pertokoan yang ia lewati.

Entah kesambet apa, Sougo mau menghabiskan waktunya dengan mantan musuhnya itu untuk mencari toko donat.

Wanita berusia 22 tahun itu memakai pakaian biasa, namun terlihat manis. Sougo akui itu, meski ia amat tak menyangka akan sependapat dengan author.

.

.

.

"Sa—", baru saja Kagura akan memanggil Sougo yang hendak memasuki toko donat, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika menyadari perempuan yang bersamanya.

"Nobume..?"

.

.

.

Kagura bersembunyi di balik sebuah toko, menunggu Sougo dan Nobume keluar dari toko itu. Ia sendiri bingung untuk apa melakukannya, biasanya dia akan langsung menghampiri mereka. Tapi hati berkata lain, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Hingga beberapa menit lamanya, mereka pun keluar. Sebuah kotak donat ukuran besar berada digenggaman Nobume begitu pula Sougo. Mereka masih jalan berdampingan menuju arah taman kota kabukichou. Kagura segera mengikuti keduanya dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka ada donat seenak ini", ucap Sougo saat memakan sebuah donatnya. Ia kini duduk disebuah bangku panjang disebelah Nobume di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Aku tak menyangka ada orang idiot yang memakan donat dengan tabasco diatasnya", komentar Nobume sambil melihat Sougo dengan tatapan jengkel. Dalam hati ia berdoa pada dewa Donat untuk menghukum pria disebelahnya itu karena mengubah cita rasa donat seenak dengkulnya.

Kagura yang berada tak jauh dari mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan iri. Iri karena mereka berdua sedang memakan donat yang enak tanpa membaginya sedikitpun. Mata Kagura sudah teralihkan dari memperhatikan Sougo dan Nobume ke donat-donat itu yang dimakan penuh khidmat.

"Oh ya, Okita..", setelah sekotak donat nya tandas. Nobume mulai membuka pembicaraan,

"apa?", jawab Sougo menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya. Ia agak terkejut melihat donat wanita disebelahnya itu sudah ludes. Dirinya bahkan baru memakan dua donat. 'dasar rakus' pikirnya.

"berapa umurmu sekarang?", tanya Nobume.

Sougo mengangkat sebelah keningnya bingung, "untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?", tanyanya balik, tapi tidak digubris Nobume. Dia ini tipe yang tak akan menjawab sebelum pertanyaannya dijawab, ya.

"baiklah, umurku 21. Sekarang jawab aku", ucap Sougo, mendengar jawabannya Nobume langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Sougo. Bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Aku.. ingin menikah denganmu.."

"eh?"

- **TBC** -


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Gintama punya** _ **Sorachi Hideaki**_ **.**

 **Warning : OOC (sangat), cukup membosankan, typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku.. ingin menikah denganmu.."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Sougo menelan ludah, ia tak menyangka bahwa wanita dihadapannya ini akan mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Tunggu.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba melamarku begitu? Apa kau sudah keracunan donat?", tanyanya dengan ekspresi malas.

Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir akan dilamar oleh seorang wanita, apalagi itu adalah si Nobume! Benar, wanita yang dulu nya mengincar *****-nya dalam maksud lain, kini mengincar 'itu' juga dalam maksud lain.

Nobume memiringkan kepalannya, "Aku tidak keracunan donat, aku benar-benar mengatakan kalau aku ingin menikah denganmu..", suara Nobume makin mengecil diakhir, pipinya memerah meskipun samar. Tapi Sougo yakin ia tak salah lihat, kalau gadis didepannya benar-benar tersipu.

Sougo kembali menelan ludah, apa ia sedang bermimpi? Dicubitnya pahanya, sakit, berarti ini memang bukan mimpi! Tapi terlalu berkesan mustahil untuk disebut nyata.

"Aku ini bukan tipe orang yang sering mempermainkan orang lain, jadi kau tidak perlu mengira bahwa ini hanya lelucon", jelas Nobume setelah melihat gelagat Sougo yang merasa ditipu oleh pendengaran nya sendiri.

Dengan tenang Sougo berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya. "aku menginginkan penjelasan dari pernyataan yang tidak masuk akal ini", titah Sougo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha untuk tetap _cool_.

Nobume cukup paham dengan yang Sougo resahkan. Jadi, mau tak mau dia harus menjelaskan nya.

"Di usiaku ini, aku sudah harus menikah. Keluarga angkatku, Sasaki. Selalu menanyakan ini, aku jadi risih, mereka menyuruhku untuk mencari calon suami sendiri karena semua perjodohan untukku selalu berakhir gagal...", Nobume menceritakan tujuannya. Sougo tetap diam menunggu lanjutan nya.

Nobume dulunya tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah, sama sekali tak pernah terbersit di benaknya sedikitpun. Tapi, setelah perang besar berakhir dan dunia mulai damai. Ia yang sebelumnya telah diangkat menjadi anak Sasaki Isaburo kini memang telah menjadi wanita biasa yang harus meneruskan keluarga Sasaki.

Tak ada pekerjaan semenjak Miwarigumi dibubarkan, dan daripada menganggur dan mengabaikan kecerdasannya, lebih baik dipakai oleh keluarga Sasaki, ya itu yang mereka pikirkan.

"Dan... selain Isaburo, aku tidak akrab dengan pria lain. Dan pria seumuran ku hanya kau. Dan meski dulunya kita _akrab_ dalam artian lain.."

Mendengar penjelasan singkat itu hanya bisa membuat Sougo menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya.

Dia bukan pria baik hati yang mau menolong hanya karena iba mendengar cerita 'normal' itu.

Ia paham betul kalau pernikahan harus didasari oleh _cinta_.

Oh, ayolah, apa kalian berpikir pria sadis sepertinya tidak bisa memikirkan hal benar kalau masalah seperti ini?.

"Jadi, Okita.. aku.."

"Aku tidak bisa." Potong Sougo cepat.

"Eh?," mata Nobume terbelalak. Apa ia baru saja ditolak? Padahal hanya Sougo satu-satunya yang bisa ia harapkan saat ini.

Sougo berdiri dari duduknya, lalu memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Nobume. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Bergaya khas cool.

"Kau sangat naif, bodoh."

Mata Nobume memicing tajam, tidak suka akan ucapan pria didepan nya.

"Kau. Hanya berpikir untuk menyelesaikan permintaan keluarga angkat mu soal pernikahan. Lalu saat kau sudah menemukan nya, maka kau berpikir ini sudah selesai, kan?."

Sougo memberikan ekspresi merendahkan nya pada Nobume, namun tak dibalas apapun darinya. Karena ia sedang sibuk mencerna kalimat itu dikepalanya.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan, Sougo memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jika, kau memutuskan untuk menikah dengan seseorang. Kau harus yakinkan dirimu jika kau mencintainya. Dan berpikir akan bahagia bersamanya."

Sougo menghela nafas. Ia mengulang kembali kalimat yang pernah Kakak nya katakan padanya sewaktu masih berasa di usia remaja.

Meski ia tahu sendiri, kalau Kakaknya bahkan tidak memakai prinsip itu saat memutuskan untuk menikah dengan pria brengsek yang ternyata memanfaatkan dirinya,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagura berpikir keras dan berusaha menajamkan pendengaran nya agar bisa mengetahui pembicaraan dari kedua insan yang diselimuti aura serius itu.

Perhatian Kagura memang sempat teralihkan saat keduanya memakan donat yang terlihat sangat lezat. Tapi segera lagi ia fokus pada _misi_ nya setelah Nobume menghabiskan donatnya .

( **P.S** : Melihat si Sadis itu makan donat, malah bikin _eneg_!)

Dengan hasil nihil, akhirnya Kagura memutuskan untuk mempersempit jaraknya dengan mereka.

"Nobume..." suara Sougo terdengar cukup jelas saat memanggil nama wanita didepannya.

Sejujurnya ada sedikit rasa cemburu mendengarnya.

Si Sadis sialan yang melamarnya beberapa hari yang lalu itu bahkan tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama asli. Hanya sekedar, _China Musume_ yang memuakkan.

Mengabaikan rasa cemburu yang mendera hatinya, Kagura berusaha untuk kembali fokus pada kalimat yang akan disambung oleh Sougo.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengerti tentang cinta, kan? Tapi, kau bersikap seolah tau. Jadi, lebih baik simpan khayalan mu soal pernikahan yang dipaksa oleh pihak keluarga bodoh mu itu."

Sebenarnya meski si Sadis itu juga tidak begitu mengerti tentang Cinta. Tapi setidaknya pengetahuannya _lebih_ dari Nobume, sehingga ia bisa sedikit percaya diri untuk menceramahi wanita bodoh itu.

Kagura sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang terlontarkan dari mulut Sougo. Dia tidak mengerti topik pembicaraan mereka. Cinta dan pernikahan?

Tapi, kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Nobume berikutnya, malah lebih mengejutkan. Bagi, si China itu dan si Sadis itu.

"bagaimana kalau kau mengajarkan ku tentang cinta itu... Sougo?. Jika, berkenan aku ingin belajar mencintai seseorang dan mungkin kau adalah orang yang _lumayan cocok_?.", meski ucapannya terdengar ragu, tapi tatapan matanya menunjukkan keseriusan.

 _Sougo._

Iya, wanita bersurai biru itu dengan polos atau entah kenapa, mengganti panggilan _Okita_ ke Sougo.

Nama yang bahkan tak pernah disebut kan sekalipun oleh Kagura.

Dan orang yang namanya telah dipanggil itu, hanya—terkejut dengan telinga yang memerah.

Kagura tidak mau melihat, dan tidak mau melanjutkan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Lelaki yang baru melamarnya itu kini akan berpaling pada wanita lain. Oh yang benar saja. Ini bahkan belum habis 3 hari!.

"Kau memang brengsek, Okita Sougo."

Dengan penuh amarah dihati nya. Kagura pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **-TBC-**

 **Note** : Chapter pertama nya saya publish tahun lalu disuatu hari di bulan November. Tapi baru saat ini saya mendapatkan waktu senggang untuk melanjutkan nya. Btw kugak sibuk sih, tapi malas. /digebuk/.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih (dan mohon maaf lahir batin ) untuk yang telah review dan menunggu chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
